This invention relates to a speaker enclosure, and more particularly to a speaker enclosure which includes a novel bass-reflex chamber that provides an exceptionally low bass-frequency output heretofore found only in the higher priced speaker cabinets which require very expensive speaker systems.
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing speaker enclosures that include suitably tuned bass-reflex ports.
There are many types and variations of speaker enclosures presently on the market. Some of these are formed having special speakers wherein the enclosures are required to have single sealed chambers; and others have single bass-reflex chambers with one or more speakers mounted to the front walls of the chambers, and which are not in themselves separated from the bass speakers within the chambers.
Speaker enclosures can consist of two well-known types referred to as two-way or three-way systems--depending upon the number of speakers being employed therein. These types of speaker systems are normally provided with one or more small tunnel-port holes which allow the reflected bass tones to emanate through the front speaker wall. However, these enclosures have features that often restrict their use, or placement; and they are complicated in structure, and expensive to build and operate.